Pandora Chibi Theater!
by DynomiteX246
Summary: This is a little spin off of my mega crossover Pandora! Witness your favorite characters from RWBY, Akame Ga Kill, Dimension W, and Persona, partake in meta style shenanigans!
1. Best Friend Counseling

_**This chapter was made in Google+ on July 2nd 2017.**_

**Pandora: Chibi Theater**

Ruby and Weiss are sitting in a room with a desk in front of them. "Weiss is this necessary?"

"Yes it is you ungrateful dolt!" Weiss aggressively responds. "I can't believe yo-"

"Alright girls, lets calm ourselves." The young man named Run walks in. "Lets take a deep breath." He inhales. "Good. Now Ms. Schnee, why don't you tell us your issue."

"My issue..." Weiss shows an irratated tone. "My issue is that I have been working hard to better myself in Volume 4. And what was she doing? She gets called up for a crossover without me!"

"Come on Weiss! I wanted to bring you and the others there with me!"

Run interupts. "Ms. Rose, its her turn. Now Ms. Schnee, how did that made you feel?"

Weiss then turns to hide her face from both of them. "It made me feel hurt. It made me feel inadequate. Like I'm not good enough."

Ruby feels bad for her friend. "Aw...Weiss, I'm sorry. But look on the bright side! At least you will be on the next season!"

"Maybe. But last time I checked, you seem to be excited to see those 'new' friends you made!"

Ruby tilts her head. "I don't know what your going on abou-"

Weiss turns back to Ruby. "See?! This is what I'm talking about! You meet a few people, and you already forget about all of us?!"

"Come on Weiss. You know I will never replace you."

"Yeah. But it seems that this Elizabeth girl would make a fine replacement judging by the way she calls you dolt like me!"

"That's not fair! I-"

Run gets in between them. "Okay, lets calm down. Now Ms. Rose, tell us what are your true feelings for this Elizabeth."

Ruby sighs. "She's...a friend. A friend that reminded me of you alright? But how she do things is different and cool. That doesn't mean your not cool! Its just...how do I explain this? Uh...She...does things...things you can't."

"Oh there it is! After five years of working with you, I just don't excite you anymore, is that it?!"

Ruby pouts. "You know, Jaune was not like that when you dumped him."

"OH!" Weiss feels offended. But just turns her head. "So that's what's this now huh?"

Run goes to his desk. "Now Ms. Schnee. No one is saying that Ms. Rose isn't your friend anymore."

Weiss then glares at Ruby. "No. I want to hear it from her!"

"Weiss! Of course I am your frie-"

"Best. Friend?" Her eye twitches.

Ruby paused. "...well..."

**To be continued...**

**Hope you enjoyed this little tidbit. This was based on a TeamFourStar short from Dragon Ball Super. I know the characters acted a little off, but I tried my best to make sure they are still in-character. But what do you think? Should I do more this? If you had no idea what they were talking about, check this out!**


	2. Have you heard the news?

_**The following chapter was made in Google+ on August 2nd 2017.**_

**Pandora Chibi Theater!**

Minato is typing on the computer, his usual daily routine when he is not collecting coils in Central 41. Then someone enters his room.

"Minato?" It was his robot partner Mira Yurizaki. "I'm going to the store. Can you come with me?"

"Uh...Maybe next time. I'm busy."

Mira raises her brow. "Busy checking your computer?"

"Yep."

Mira sighs. "Alright. But I am going to buy you those diets you desperately need."

"Uh-huh." As she leaves, the famed Wild Card continues his searching for some interesting news. Then someone knocks on the door. "Is that you Mira?" More knocking. Minato sighs as he walks up to the door. "Did you lose the keys again?" He opens the door to see someone else. "Huh?"

"Hello Minato Arisato." It was the infamous Red Eyed Killer, Akame.

"You. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to let you know that I am going to be a part of a new manga series."

"Huh?"

"Its called Hinowa Ga Crush. I never thought my manga would get a continuation. But its true. Since we've been through a lot since our last adventure, I thought I should remind you of this."

Minato feels awkward but hides it with his usual poker face. "Uh...Is that it? Last time I checked, you tried to kill me. So I still don't consider you my friend."

Akame looks down, sorrowfully. "Oh...right...I just...got excited for this new series that I wanted to spread the news..."

"We all have a thing called the internet. So...your in my apartment..."

"Right. Sorry for intruding..." Akame bows and leaves.

Minato closes the door and gets back to his computer and continues his business. Then he thinks about what Akame said. "Hm..." He searches for Hinowa Ga Crush and see's that its real and already in two chapters. "I'll be damned...I thought she was going to be stuck in her prequel for awhile..." Minato then feels uneasy about Akame having something new while he still has nothing about himself in years. Not even being invited to Persona 4 Arena. Then he hears another knock. He sighs as he gets to the door. "What is it? You got another manga on your ha-"

"MINATO! MINATO! MINATO!" Ruby jumps in the apartment, jumping like a Mexican jumping bean.

"Jesus! Ruby stop! Calm down!" Minato then grabs Ruby before she could jump again. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Ruby is jittery and shaking. "Minato! I'm in a game! I'M IN A GAME!"

"I thought you already have a game."

"Not like that!" Ruby then goes to Minato's computer. "Look!"

Minato looks at what Ruby is showing him. **After seeing Blazblue Cross Tag Team Trailer.** "Wait! So they invite you to an Arc System Fighting Game, and not me?!"

"I know! This is SOOOOOO COOOOOL! I'M IN A GAAAAAME" Ruby bounces out of the apartment like how she came.

Minato is now annoyed. "Seriously?! How come everyone is getting something while I am left in the dust! Sure I died...but that didn't stop that Pyrrha girl to be in anything. And that Roman guy...Ugh! I have to be in something new!" He searches in Atlus' website. He see's his old self in a thumbnail. "Yes! I knew I was coming back! I knew that anime I had would revive life to my carrier! Now what do we have here?"

**After watching Persona 3: Dancing Moon Trailer**

Minato slumps down in disbelief. Mira then comes back. "I'm back! Minato?" She walks towards Minato and see's what he is seeing. "Oh wow! You have a game! What's it abo-" Then she see's the trailer herself. "Uh...At least you're a great dancer!"

Minato then turns to his partner. "Last time I checked, you have nothing but an OVA so far in your series."

Mira frowned. "...You can be mean sometimes..."

To be Continued...


	3. Web Wars

_**This chapter was made in Google+ on December 2nd 2017. (It was during my little save the internet phase)**_

**Pandora Chibi Theater!**

Minato is checking on his internet again. He gets a message from an aquintence of his about something happening now. "Hm?"

"A new law has been made to allow phone companies to control everyone's way of life."

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!"

**Later...**

Ruby Rose, the Young Huntress, Akame, the Assassin of Liberation, Weiss Schnee, Heir to Royalty, Lubbock, Loyal Assassin, Najenda, Leader of an Old Revelation, and Mira Yurizaki, Minato's Partner are gathered around in a meeting inside Minato's room. "All of you are probably wondering why are we here."

Weiss is growing impatient. "You know, I was doing important things."

Najenda is however more open-minded in comparison. "You don't usually call for help."

"What is it Minato?" Mira asked, worried on how serious this could be.

Minato reveals the problem. "Some assholes are abusing their power, and now anyone who has an internet will be screwed over their money and freedom! Phone companies will rule how we keep apps or services!"

Everyone stare at silence. They look at each other, wondering if he is serious or not. Weiss breaks the silence. "And?"

"And its complete bullshit! If we don't do something, the way of lives of many people will be changed for the worse!"

Najenda feels awkward. Although he does have a point, this isn't exactly as dire as the empire's oppressive rule. But she still kept an open mind. "So what do you suggest we do about it?"

"We are going to show how f*cked up this is. I'm going to walk up to those assholes, slap them in the face, and show how dumb they are!" Minato angry, more angry then he ever was.

Weiss is not buying this. "This is getting ridiculous. Perhaps your overreacting on this. Maybe this new law may not be as extreme as you thought."

Minato turns towards Weiss. "Oh, I'd expect that from the Ice Queen. May I remind you that the only people that benefits from this are the rich people. They are feeding off from everyone's freedom of speech and entertainment. Sounds like they don't care for anyone but themselves. Sounds familiar?"

Weiss' eyes widen. He was obviously talking about her Father, among other selfish rich people. "...I...you!"

Najenda calms Weiss. "That's quite enough. You seem to take this a little too far Arisato."

Minato turns towards Najenda. "Hello kettle, my names pot! The beginning of the Revolutionary Army started when the Empire's oppression became too unbearable for the people. You know, stuff like poverty. This rule will most likely double the bills on certain apps and services. Anyone struggling with money wouldn't keep up with the upped prices, especially when those greedy assholes are calling the shots! They will fully control on who should watch who, and what to buy. Imagine being restricted from watching anything from the internet, just because your not rich."

Lubbock gets angry at this. He thinks to himself, _"Those bastards won't touch my porn without a fight..."_ "I'm with him!" He yelled out.

Ruby thinks about this. "That does sound bad. I mean, doesn't the internet support being free and check and learn? At least that's what Weiss would say."

Weiss blushes for a second. "...Yeah! Of course!"

Akame then speaks up. "I don't have an internet, but that does sort of sound like what the empire would do."

Najenda also speaks up. "It is indeed." She thinks about it more, still not 100% sure if this is still worth revolting. After all, this is his worlds problem, and causing a revolt on a different world is asking for trouble.

Minato tries to contain his rage, and mentions one last thing. "Oh, did I also mention that they will check your history on anything you bought or watched? They're going to check your private stuff and use it to their advantage for even more money."

"Wait what?!" Everyone shouted.

Lubbock then stands up. "Okay! Now this is real bullshit! No way no rich asshole will check my por-private shows!"

Najenda is now sold. "This has become a big problem. Any government shouldn't abuse their power like this."

Weiss is also sold. "Truly disgraceful! No one should have the authority to do such acts!"

Ruby is on the verge of crying. "I don't want people to take away my favorite shows..."

Akame then grabs her sword. "If this keeps up, we will have a new empire."

Minato then says, "I know right?! We have to do something! Even if we have to bash some skulls doing it!"

"Or..." Mira finally speaks up. "...we can just sign a petition to prevent this law from happening. I've been searching up on this predicament and discovered a petition has been already made to repel this. We can just sign in our names and email address, then sign in the petition, among other related petitions involving this, and if you want, donate money so other people can be more aware of this movement."

Everyone is silent for a second. Minato breaks the silent. "Uh...THAT TOO!"

Najenda sighed. "I forgot that diplomacy still exists in this world."

Akame then brings down her sword. "Sounds like a more easier way to fix this."

"Yeah we'll show them!" Lubbock adds in.

Weiss reverts to her stoic tone. "Like I said, your overreacting."

"Unless we don't have enough people to sign this petiti-" Weiss covers Ruby's mouth before she finishes.

Minato then yells out, "Then its decided! Its time we showed them what we think of their new law!" Everyone raise their fists in the air. "By the way Mira, which website supports this petition?"

Mira answers. " .org"

" .org? That website is still around? Its been like, more than 50 years since they were around."

"I think something like this happened 55 years ago."

"What, that time some celebrity became an american president? Hate being alive during that time."

"I think we need to stop with the meta humor Minato. The people already gets it." Mira sweats nervously.

Minato sighs. "Fine. I actually try to be funny for once, and this is what I get..."

**To be Continued...**


	4. Fighting Words Part 1

**Pandora Chibi Theater!**

Ruby jumps up and down in excitement. "OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!"

Weiss was reading a book, but Ruby's shouting and jumping around is distracting her. "Will you cool your head for one minute?!"

Ruby then zips in front of her friend. "Come on Weiss! Aren't you excited to be in the next Blazblue game?! You looked so cool in the game! But of course not at cool as me, but who is, am I right?"

Weiss is unamused. "Please, I bet I would be the most played character in the game."

Then someone slams on the door. "Minato! Mira! You feeling goodI'mfeelinggoodohmygoshisithotinhereorwhat?" Minato then flicks Ruby's head. "OW! Owowowowowowow!"

Minato then sits next to Weiss in the couch, and sighs. "You didn't have to remind me, cause I was hearing about it everywhere I go..."

Mira nervously checks on Ruby's head. "Sorry...but he was very agitated about this games publicity.

Ruby turns to Minato, causing Mira to trip on her head. "What?! How come you are not excited about the game?!"

Minato glares at Ruby with his eyes very unamused. "You recall me in the roster?"

"No?"

"Then I rest my case..."

Weiss crosses her arms ."I never thought you of all people would make a big deal about this. You never been in the Persona Arena games anyways."

Minato turns to her. "That's the problem! I know that I am practically dead, but did that stop half the cast of Dragon Ball FighterZ? No!"

Ruby walks up to him. "Oh come on Minato! I know its frustrating not being in the game, but at least it will be a very sweet game that everyone will love!"

"Yeah, as if I cared about other people's opinions. I would never understand why people still liked your newer volumes of your show." Everyone gasps! "Yeah, I said it!"

Weiss stands up. "I can't believe you're being so melodramatic about this! I mean its not like you would make the game better if you were in charge!"

Minato rolled his eyes. Then something sparked in his head. "I got it! If everyone is so worked up on Ruby's show being in the fighting game, I bet we could do the same, and better!"

Mira already knows this is going to end badly. "Uhh...I'm not sure I am following..."

Minato stands up and shows enthusiasm, which is pretty rare. "I'm talking about making our own fighting game! Its about time we showed these guys in Arc System how it's done!"

Ruby is beginning to like the idea. "Wow, I never made a game before!"

Weiss shakes her head with her fingertips in her head. "I could already tell this will fail really hard. Why can't we just leave this sort of thing for the professionals?"

Minato points to her, which causes her to flinch. "We already have the money and man power to make one, we just need everyone we know to cooperate with us! We already know plenty of tech heads to operate the game, and we know plenty of fighters that could fit in one game too! We have me, and you two!" Minato then rushes off the door. "Come on! Its time to play the game!" She exits.

Mira then follows. "W-Wait for me Minato!"

Weiss and Ruby just stand there. "I...don't think this is a goo id-"

"We're going to be in two games! YAY!" Ruby grabs Weisses arm and jumps through the door.

**To be continued**


	5. Tribute to Monty Oum

_**I made this as a tribute to Monty Oum in his birthday. I just couldn't let this one go, so I am including it here. I hope you enjoy this.**_

**This is dedicated to Monty Oum.**

In a hillside, there lies a tombstone. A girl in a red hood walks over it. "Hey...Sorry I don't show up often, but you know...I've been busy..." She faintly smiles. "Things has been pretty crazy, but that's pretty much the story of my life. heh heh heh...I met tons of friends lately...You might have heard of some of them. I met a girl named Akame. When I first met her, she was really scary, especially with her sword. But the more I'm with her, the more I realize she's a really nice person. I also met Mira...she's a robot, and yet she acts very human. Pretty cool huh? Oh! and a man named Loser really helped me when I needed it the most. Yeah...he calls himself Loser. Its silly, but he is actually pretty cool...And...I also met Minato...he...'sigh' its complicated...he calls me an idiot, and always say that I trust people too much..." She grips on her dress. As the wind blows her hood, revealing her face. "But he is very nice. He just tends to hide it. The reason he says those mean things is because he just doesn't want me to get hurt. As much as I hate to admit it, he does has his points...But no matter what, I won't stop moving forward. You would want me to after all. No matter what road I go, I will always have friends by my side." A tear rolls on her cheek. She wipes her face. "Well, I got to go! Got to go to some adventures and stuff! Happy Birthday!" She puts her hood back, and walks off.

Minutes later, another hooded person walks to the same tombstone. "I never did got to meet you. But from what I heard from Ruby, you seem to be a very nice guy. You really inspired her. You inspired a lot of people. No matter how your creation gets strayed from your vision, just know that the many people you inspired will never forget how you came to our lives. Just know that you got yourself another fan." The person puts down his hood, revealing his face. "And don't worry, leave Ruby to me." He walks off, leaving a black rose on the grave. "Happy Birthday..."

Monty Oum

1982-2015

"Do what you love  
with a smile."


	6. Apology

**Pandora Chibi Theater!**

**Episode 4: Apology**

Minato walks back and forth in the entrance of his apartment. Weiss notices this. "Hm? What's gotten into you?"

"Its Mira...I...sort of said something about her series that gotten her riled up."

"Like what?"

Minato sighs. "I said her series was doing nothing of importance. But I found out that her Manga Series was continuing after its story after the events of the Anime. Lets just say after I found that out, I...sort of felt awkward saying that now..."

Weiss crosses her arms. "Sounds about right."

Minato slumps. "Your not the best person to ask for support..."

"You owe her an apology for belittling her series."

"I did it with your series and your not asking for apologies."

Her eye's twitch. "I'm leaving..." She walks off.

Minato then see's Mira on her way to the apartment and flinches. "Shit..." He enters the apartment.

Mira enters the apartment. "Minato?" She walks and looks around. "He's not here?" She looks around, unaware that he is hiding under his bed.

**"This is going to be harder than I thought..."**

Hours past, as he avoids Mira through the day. Mira sighs as she slices some apples into pieces. "Where could he be? Its not like him to be late. Let alone not tell me what he is doing..." Then she hears her phone ring, and answers. "Hello?"

"Hey Mira."

"Minato! Where have you been?!"

"Oh nothing...just sight seeing..."

"Oh, of course. You should have said something. You had me worried!"

"I know, I know. I was thinking about what I said about your series. The fact that you had nothing important to do, just to...get our heads off my dancing game..."

Mira then notice a faint noise in her room. "Yeah?" She walks towards the noise.

"I had no right to bring you down. Especially since your series is actually continuing."

Mira stops in front of her room. "Yeah. It did hurt me a little." She opens her door.

"I know...which is why I called. Its sort of hard to say this, but..." Mira opens her closet, revealing Minato hiding in her closet. She is in shock. Minato's eyes are wide. "...I'm sorry..."

A slap can be heard outside the apartment.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
